The Spartoi Gang
by BabyKAE
Summary: Hipster/gang au- Maka and Soul lead the largest gang on the west side of Death City.
1. Chapter 1

It's all she can do to keep running. Her lungs feel as though they're about to burst and every muscle in her body is screaming at her. Her breathe whooshes past her dry, cracked lips. She wants to sleep, yes, just lie down and rest. No! She _has_ to keep going! The roar of a motorcycle pulling up behind her interrupts her inner monologue.

_Shitshitshitshitshit!_ A burst of adrenaline pushes her forward. Up ahead is an alleyway that she's familiar with. If she can make it there she can use the fire escape to pull herself up and into Tsubaki's apartment. She'd be safe there. The motorcycle is ganging up on her swiftly though. She might not make it. _Just a few more feet, oh God, PLEASE! _She uses the lamp post at the mouth of the alley to swing around without losing her momentum and the bike roars past and the driver yells as he passes, "This isn't over bitch!"

Now that she's safe, or as safe as she can be in an alley on the west side of Death City, she drops. Her back hits the alley wall and she slides into a sitting position. All she can hear is the combined sounds of her heartbeat racing in her ears and her attempts to even out her breathing.

A sudden clatter makes her jump and her heart starts racing again. But it's just someone climbing down the ladder to the fire escape. She hopes it's Tsubaki. Hopes with all her heart that Tsu has seen her and is coming to help her into the apartment. She can't see around the dumpster that's between her and the ladder. The heavy steps alert her to the fact that this isn't Tsubaki approaching her. Panic starts to claw at her throat making it hard to breathe. She manages to make it to her feet just as they round the corner. It's a man. Stocky but well-built. Their hair is hidden by a beanie and they've pulled up the hood of their vest. She recognizes the vest first, with it's ratty, cut-off sleeves and the handsewn star on the back. Then the tattoo. That stupid black outline of a star. _His_ trademark.

"Black Star!" He whips around, knife at the ready, when he finally sees her hiding in the shadows. A cocky grin crosses his face. "Hiding, really? Were you hoping to get the jump on me Albarn? Cause yelling my name ain't the way to do it," he sneers, crouching just a little and shifting to the balls of his feet. But when she steps out of the shadows his smirk drops along with his jaw. "The hell happened to you?" Black Star asks as he puts his knife away and rushes to help hold her up.

"Giriko," it's all she manages to say before she passes out. Black Star catches her, lifting her into his arms with a grim stare. He turns back towards the fire escape and contemplates how to get her up to Tsu's apartment. Quickly coming to a decision he checks her over for any broken bones. Lucky for him she doesn't appear to have any so he tosses her over his shoulder and starts to climb.

She's heavier than he remembers but then again the last time he held her like this they were only eleven years old. He can see Tsubaki moving around in her kitchen as he raps on the window. She turns, and seeing him, smiles. But then she sees the girl slung over his shoulder and rushes to throw open the window. "What happened?" The question hangs in the air as Black Star gently lays the unconscious girl on the couch. He turns to see Tsubaki pulling out her first aid kit and watching him closely. She may trust him with her own life but he _is_ the leader of a rival gang, and that's her leader unconscious on the couch.

"She passed out before I got anything out of her but she did say Giriko's name. I'm pretty sure that's who beat her up," he puts his hands behind his head and stands off to the side, watching Tsubaki attend to the girls wounds. "We haven't heard from Asura's gang in a couple months though. So I'm not sure why..." the ringing of Tsu's phone cuts him off. She stands and grabs it, tucking it between her shoulder and ear as she goes back to tending the girl. "Hello? What? No, Sou- Calm down! Yes. Yes. I've got Maka here. No. Ok, but hurry. I'll leave the door unlocked. Alright, see you soon." Black Star silently slipped out the window leaving it cracked.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she hears as she wakes up is the muffled curses of Soul as he struggles to open their bedroom door with her in his arms. He freezes when she groans and shifts in his arms, her eyes opening to reveal a fuzzy jade green. "Maka?" his voice is hesitant, worried. Almost as if he's afraid she won't recognize him or answer him. Opening her eyes fully she takes in his knotted and rainbow streaked white hair.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Maka croaks as she expertly shifts her legs out of his grasp so she's standing with an arm around his neck and his arms wrapped tightly on her waist. A strained chuckle leaves him as he opens the door finally and ushers her in. The jazz CD she burned for him is playing softly as he helps her to the bed. "My hair is not the issue here," he chides her as she sits on the edge. Soul removes her shoes and then sits back on his heels, crouched, watching her like she is his prey. "I never, _EVER_, want to call Tsu to find out you are unconscious and bleeding out. Ya got me?" Those crimson orbs burn a path through her and she weakly shakes her head.

"I can't promise you that Soul. You know as well as I do that I can't." His eyes drop as a heavy sigh leaves him. He nods but obviously isn't happy with it. She's overcome with the desire to be with him. As close as they can be. She almost died today. Would have if it wasn't for the stupidity of Giriko. So she slides a hand up his neck, cupping his cheek and bringing her lips to meet his. She can feel his slight hesitance but he is soon swept up in the movement of their lips as well. Their tongues tangle as he gently pushes her back on the bed and comes to hover over her.

But she pushes him back, back, back, until he is beneath her and his hands have settled hotly on her hips. He watches her as she lightly grinds herself into his hardness. A light, panting moan escapes her to be answered by a groan of her name. His shirt is soon pulled up and over, followed by both her red tank top and her bra. His lips close on her nipple, his fingers tweaking the other, the sound of Mambo Number 5 mixing with her pants and whimpers. She grinds harder into him, pushing him back as she repays the favor. He grunts when she tweaks his nipple and a devious thought crosses her mind. She moves her mouth up to his collarbone, to the twin dermals resting there.

His back arches and a loud exclamation of her name leaves him as she lightly tugs at them with her teeth, gently sucking on the skin around them to soothe it. But that does the trick. She's flipped over, and oops there go her shorts and his pants, his eyes staring into hers. The feel of him sliding into her makes her mewl in desperation. They're a sweaty tangled mess and all she can hear are his grunts, her gasps, and the wet sound of their skin slapping together. It's over for her almost before it starts as her back arches, Souls name ripping from her throat as he growls into her neck, following her over the edge.

They lay in a cooling, sweaty heap of tangled limbs. "Soul?" she whispers, her tone slightly pleading. "Yea?" he mumbles back, already half asleep. "I-,"she cuts off not knowing if she should finish. A light snore alerts her to the fact that Soul has in fact fallen asleep. She gives a light chuckle escapes her as she brushes his hair from his eyes. She feels a grittiness on her fingers and realizes that it's chalk in his hair. He must have been watching the twins for Kilik. "I love you," she finished quietly, settling back into his arms and drifting off.


	3. Chapter 3

"_MAKAAAAAAAA-CHOP!"_ A collective wince is shared among the teenagers sitting together. It's not an unfamiliar sight, not here in this abandoned club. The air is smoky, a mixture of cigarettes, cigars, and pot. A group of dusky maroon, suede couches are clustered in the center of the room, a large hookah sitting in the middle. The surrounding area is littered with junk-food wrappers and cigarette butts.

"Dammit Maka! I told you, I'm not the one who let him in!" Soul glared up at Maka from where he crouched upon the ground, holding his now aching head. Maka stood over him, vibrating with barely concealed rage. "Oh? Well WHO THE HELL ELSE HAS A KEY TO THIS PLACE? Because I am DAMN positive you were the only person who had a key while I was out of commision," she's fuming, steam practically coming out her ears. "Ever thought that, oh I don't know, maybe he PICKED THE LOCK?" Soul shouts back at her, finally rising back to his feet. He towers over her by at least half a foot. But that's only when he's not slouching.

"Ahem." A slight clearing of a throat catches their attention. They whirl around, ready to snap at whoever interrupted them before deflating under the harsh glare of Tsubaki. Making sure she has their attention she gives a blindingly sweet smile. "Stein is here. Would you like me to bring him here or to the office?" she questions Maka lightly. Maka blinks once and then straightens up.

"Office please. Thanks Tsu," she nods and turns to leave, "Oh! And Tsu?"

"Yes Maka?"

"We still need to talk about what happened last week," Maka says lightly with her back turned. Tsubaki pales slightly buts gives a quick murmur of affirmation before turning and leaving the room.

"So, you guys done with the temper tantrum?" Soul looks over at the darker skinned boy who spoke. "Hopefully," he muttered, watching Maka stride out of the room. Harvar chuckled, stretching his arms up over his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul slumped back into the couch, a low groan making it's way out of his mouth. His bicep throbbed under the loosely taped bandage. He knew Maka was going to be so pissed at him, his head was already throbbing at the thought of it, but there was no way he would ever regret this tattoo. Not when it was the only thing that connected him to his brother. Back when Wes had still been in his life, he'd gotten this exact tattoo. Their mother had lost it, gone practically ballistic when she'd seen it.

Before he could sink any lower into his thoughts the door flew open, revealing a predictably incensed Maka. "Where the hell have you been? Do you realize what today is? We had the meeting with everyone! And the only person who just happened to not show up was you! Seriously Soul? Do you know how serious the situation with Mayhem is? I'm not the only one Asura has had jumped! Ox almost lost an eye defending Kim who has a shattered collarbone!" Soul flinched where he sat as Maka scolded him. He'd forgotten that they were going to decide on what to do about Mayhem today.

The sudden silence rang in his ears as Maka abruptly cut herself off. He glanced up at her to see her eyes glued to the bandage wrapped entirely around his bicep. "Maka, it's not-" Soul was cut off as she practically threw herself at him in a flurry. "Are you hurt anywhere else? Oh my God, Soul what happened?" She was panicking. "No, Maka, I'm not hurt. It's not an injury," she finally brought her large emerald eyes up to his, and seeing the honesty in them pulled back, giving him some space.

"Then what is it Soul?" Well shit. He guiltily looked away from her, focusing on pulling the gauze off his arm. "A tattoo," he cleared his throat and looked up gauging her response. Her eyes were locked on the red tribal arm band. The lines were a mix of thin and thick curving lines. Almost as if he had a feather wrapped around his arm. Her eyes lifted and locked with his. He flinched at the fury in them. As he watched her he took note of the flurry of emotions crossing her face. Anger, pride, confusion, lust, anger again, contemplation, and then a strange calm seemed to come over her. Just like that she turns and storms out the door, slamming it shut behind her. _Wha..?_ Soul has no clue what to think. So he sits back and flips on the TV to pass the time until Maka returns and Maka-chops him.


End file.
